Halloween Havoc
by LadyTrunks
Summary: *Rietro* When Rogue gets her powers under control, she decides to celebrate on Halloween.


****

LT: _Well, I just wanted to right a short fluff piece for Halloween. It's written in Rogue's POV, and I'm really not used to first person, so I apologize if it sucks. I had planned to start it earlier and make it better but was busy with another Rietro I'm writing and almost completely blew this one off. I'm pretty bad about holiday fics, I either write them to early or to late.   
_**Todd**: _Better time management, Yo_.   
**LT**: _*mumbles under her breath about ungrateful muses*   
_**Todd**: _What was that?  
_**LT**: _Why, oh why couldn't Pietro have been my muse?  
_**Todd**: _Already taken sweetums, besides you know you love the Toad.  
_**LT**:_ I NEVER SAID THAT!! I'll have you know that I love Remy. And Pietro. And Warren. And Bobby. And…  
_**Todd**: _Yeah, Yeah. I can tell you're discriminative.   
_**LT**:_ *grins* But you are my favorite. Quickwart. *imitating Todd imitating Pietro* I'm going to go to the moon. Okay, I'm back. *falls on the floor laughing*   
_**Todd**: _*embarrassed* Don't you have a story or something to write?  
_**LT**: _*Pulls herself up off the floor still giggling* Yes, but first, *turns to the readers* I'm working on a Rietro site and need fanfics or anything else you may have. Images or fanart or such, even links. So please send them to me if you have them to lady_trunks@hotmail.com. Pretty please?!   
**Todd**: Don't you think you're time would be better spent on a shrine for me?  
**LT**: Don't push it frog boy. Now, on with the story. _

Halloween Havoc  
By Lady Trunks

Halloween has always been my favorite holiday. I can remember going house to house with all the other children getting free candy when I was younger. As I got older I started to appreciate it for another reason. That reason being that it was a night when being diverse and unique was actually a good thing. People dress up as ghosts, witches, princesses, monsters, and every other thing imaginable. It's the one night of the year when I don't feel as much of a freak. 

Oh, I guess I should have mentioned earlier that I'm a mutant, but it's not exactly one of those things you go around bragging about with all the racists and bigots around. What is my mutation, you ask. Well, it's a great one. Sorry about the sarcasm, force of habit. Ok, my mutation is the ability to absorb other people's thoughts, memories and life force, and in the case of other mutants, their powers. Because of this "gift" I am untouchable and go by the name Rogue. I guess I should have said that I **_was_** untouchable. Because after all this time I have finally learned to control my mutation. It was so weird, too. I spent so much time trying to figure out how to control it and failing, that I had given up all hope of ever being able to touch. And then one day, I woke up and just knew. Bizarre, I know. But there you have it, and I for one am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

The only other people that know are Dr. McCoy and Professor Xavier. I convinced them that I wanted to keep it as a surprise, and I had already chosen the night when I would unveil it. What better night then my favorite holiday, Halloween? But I must admit, there is an ulterior motive behind my plan. You see, there's this guy. I know, there's always a guy right? But I have liked this particular guy for a long time, and never thought that it would be possible to actually have a relationship because of my mutation. But I'm ready to take the chance. It just so happens that my school has a Halloween Dance, convenient for me, and he is supposed to be there. The dance is pretty cool because people wear masks and nobody's supposed to know who everyone else is until the end. 

My plan you may ask? Well, it's simple really. I go to the party in disguise, flirt a little, and he falls instantly in love with me. Ok, I never said that it was a **_great_** plan, just that it was one. So, I have a plan all set up, all I'm lacking is the perfect costume. I have an idea of what I want, I just have to find it. Seems like I'm going to have to go to the mall, something I absolutely detest. The things we women go through for love. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, I found it. The absolutely perfect costume. Let me try to describe it for you. It a has black leather top that completely bares my stomach and shows a lot of skin and has long full sleeves that flare out. There's a string threaded through the front and one through the back that lace it all together. It also has these tight black leather pants that flare out towards the bottom and have strings lacing the sides together. A pair of thigh high black leather boots and a black mask complete the outfit. The only problem with being discovered is my hair (the white stripes are pretty distinctive), but I solved that problem with a temporary black hair color. All in all this outfit shows more skin than I am used to baring, but I must admit that I look damn good. Besides, desperate times call for desperate measures or some such rubbish… Not that I'm desperate or anything but… You know what I mean. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked carefully down the stairs, making sure that everyone else had already left. When I was sure that they were gone I hurried down the stairs. I was almost to the door when a voice came out of nowhere. To say that I was surprised would have been an understatement. The truth is I jumped and screeched like a girl. 

"Going somewhere, Stripes?" Logan stepped out of the shadows. I spun around, grateful that I had put on my trench coat to cover up my outfit. There was no way in hell Logan would have let me out of the house in it. 

"Just to the dance." To my disgust my voice came out as a squeak and I forced myself to calm down. 

He arched a brow at me, I'm sure he could smell my fear, he's worse than a damn dog. "And what are you supposed to be going as?" he asked me. 

I will be the first to admit that I panicked. I was easing closer to the door, and frantically trying to think up an answer. "A streaker. Bye Logan." I darted out of the house why he puzzled that for a second and I took advantage. I sprinted down the driveway waiting for what was to come. I had barely gone 20 feet when I heard his roar. 

"ROGUE!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally arrived at the dance, luckily losing Logan in a mob of Trick -or-Treater's. Silly, Wolvie. He should know better than to try to come between kids and candy. I mentally berated myself for the answer that I had given him but my mind had went blank. Oh, well, guess I'll just have to worry about that later. I quickly pulled on my mask, and checked it in my compact to make sure it was on straight. Then I pulled off my coat, laid it on top of the pile sitting outside the gym door. 

I took a deep breath, and tried to calm my racing heart. It was now or never. With that thought in mind, I pushed open the door and strode in. I took in the decorations in the gym, and had to give the decoration committee their props. They had actually done an okay job of spooking the place up. I was so busy looking around for that certain someone that at first I didn't notice the looks directed my way. When I finally did, I couldn't keep from blushing. A lot of guys were looking me over and giving me **_the look _**and probably trying to figure out who I was. You know the look I'm talking about. And I couldn't help but be a little flattered by all the attention. Now if only he would look at me like that. 

I noticed some of my teammates against one of the walls and though they were looking at me, I could tell that they couldn't tell who I was. Obviously the disguise had paid off and my plan could work. My gaze scanned over all the people and stopped when they rested on him. I wasn't to surprised at his lack of a typical costume, but he did make a concession and dressed all in black. He wore a pair of black leather pants, a black T-shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots. I noticed the similarities between our costumes with amusement, it was almost as if we had planned it. Now was the time. I didn't stop to think about it because I knew I would back down, I mean I am a shy person. No, really, I am. I forced myself to remember the plan, and sauntered right on up to him. 

I saw the look of appreciation in his eyes and fought down another blush. I kept repeating to myself "Remember the plan, remember the plan." Unfortunately the plan went up in smoke when recognition dawned in his eyes. "Damn Rogue. You planning on going on a killing spree?" His eyes swept over my bared flesh. 

"You volunteering to be a sacrifice?" Okay, I guess I'll have to go to Plan B. To bad I didn't have a Plan B. Guess I'll just have to wing it. 

"You gonna make it worth my while?" He leaned close to me and I could feel his breath on my neck as he spoke and had to fight not to tremble. 

"Maybe." Two could play that game. I sidled closer to him until we were almost touching. "Feel like living dangerously?" I had to wonder where this nerve was coming from. It was totally unlike me. 

To my surprise he just grinned and pulled me close, careful to avoid touching my bare skin. "I always do." He practically purred, causing a tingle to run through my whole body. The effect that boy had on me was always astounding. 

"How did you know it was me?" I had to know, after all I thought that I was completely disguised. None of the others had guessed who I was, yet he had seemed to know instinctively. His answer confirmed this, "I would know you anywhere. I can feel it when you walk in the room. Haven't you noticed it?" I could only nod. There had always been a sort of awareness ever since I had first met him. It was kind of a surprise to know that he felt it too, since he had never given any indication but then neither had I. 

He started swaying to the music that was playing and I moved with him. It was an unusual feeling, as if I was where I was meant to be. I really can't explain it, but I felt that I was finally where I belonged. My eyes locked with his and I felt him bending down so that our mouths were just millimeters apart and his breath fanned my lips. Then our lips locked and I felt as if I was dissolving. It was the everything I had imagined, only so much more. 

The best thing of all, he hadn't known that I could control my powers. He had known what the probable consequences had been but he had still acted. And I knew, by that simple fact that he loved me, I didn't need to absorb his mind to know. The very thought was beyond imagining. That someone would love me for myself, flaws and all and I loved him even more because of it. 

He pulled back when he realized that his power wasn't being absorbed. I vaguely heard the voice announce that it was time to take off our masks and felt him reach out and pull mine off before removing his own. I allowed it, just gazing at him as he returned the look with a question in his eyes. "Surprise?"

He smirked that smirk of his that makes my knees go weak, and then our lips were locked again. 

I dimly heard the gasps of realization as the other X-Men had recognized me, but really didn't care. I distantly heard Kurt muttering, "Pietro and Rogue. Who woulda figured?" Then I blocked all them out completely, after all I had more important things to worry about. Happy Halloween to me, I got the best treat of all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

LT: _Up until the end I could have made it anybody. Lucky for all the Rietro fans that I'm devoted to the couple right now. I must apologize for the lack of accents, I tried really but I was inconsistent and they just kind of sucked. I know this was short but I have another Rietro in process that is already at 6 pages and doesn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. By the way, what would be some good pet names for Rogue and Pietro to call each other??  
**Todd**: You done yet? You still have lots of other work and it is 2:30 am.   
**LT**: *sighs* And why couldn't Remy have been my muse?  
**Todd**: You know that you wouldn't have been able to concentrate. Instead you get my perfect self. Now it's time to say good bye to all the good people who's time you just wasted.  
**LT**: *looks pleadingly at the readers* Why me? *sighs* Fine. That's all folks.  
_


End file.
